It all started with a poem
by Scribbles13
Summary: After sasuke puts a poem in Sakura's locker...Will love blossom....or will it wilt like a dead rose? Please R&R!
1. The Poem

Hey, Scribbles13 here. Hopefully, you will like this little (Or long) Story. I really appreciate reviews, and for all the people who read my other story, Thank you for all the reviews!! I really enjoy reviews! I do! Please read and Review! This story takes place in High School, Sakura and sasuke are both 18. I MAY do a story with Naruto and Hinata. Now, on with the story...

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Sasuke was walking in the hallway; and he has a little piece of paper in his hand._ Heh, stupid teacher. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom" Which Most of the time is true. Well, fuck that. This time; it means, "I'm going to drop off a poem for my crush." Thank god he let me go. He NEVER lets anyone leave the classroom. Am I sure I want to do this? I mean, I'm...like...the King of Ice. No one can break me. So why have I melted?_Sasuke stopped in the middle of the hallway._I'll do it anyway._

A few seconds later; he arrived at Sakura's locker. _No wonder why I love her. Out of all the lockers with stickers on them; she decides to put a little Cherry Blossom on the front._

Sakura's Locker sticks out like a sore thumb. Her locker is not painted like her friends like Hinata and Tenten. And WAY different than Ino's. For one thing, Sakura's is not crammed with stickers all over the front. It's a Gray locker; with a Flower sticker that resembles a Cherry Blossom. _It's so plain... I like it._Sasuke thinks. He slips the little piece of paper in her locker. _Hopefully, she feels the same._ He walks back to class.

As he opens the door; He glances at sakura and sits at his seat; which is right next to the Queen of Cherry Blossoms._ DAMN! WHY DID'NT I GIVE HER THE NOTE IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS? Oh...yeah. We sit in the front.If he catches us, Man, I'll be fucked._

LUNCH-TIME!...

Sakura is content, Nor happy or sad. Just content. Her friends are by her locker.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Tenten is leaning aginst her locker and hands her a piece of paper. Hinata is standing right next to her, snickering her ass off.

Tenten decided to speak up. "We should be asking you the same question."

Sakura's eyes got wide; got that cute-but-confued face, and tilted her head.

"What? What's this?"

"Go on, read it."

"Alright."

_As each cherry blossom falls with grace;_

_I can't seem to find the face_

_The one who will set me free from my own hell_

_and from my own wrath as I can distinctly tell_

_The one who has always been there for me_

_no matter how many times I told you to leave me be_

_So, today I will take a stand_

_And give out my hand_

_You're the one who holds the key;_

_Will you go out with me?_

_Meet me under the sakura tree_

_that seperates you and me._

Sakura put her hand to her mouth; and blushed like no tomorrow.

"Oh my god, who wrote this?"

"We don't know; Sakura." Tenten and Hinata said in unison.

"Well, let's get some lunch. I'm hungry."

Tenten and Hinata laughs. "Alright!"

...OUTSIDE EATING LUNCH...

Sasuke was eating lunch with Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, you're too troublesome."

"Your face is too troublesome." Sasuke spit back. Shikamaru just sat there eating is lunch.A few minutes later; he left to eat with Ino and choji.

"Anyway... Now I hope she understands that there is a Cherry Blossom tree between our houses. Mabye she doesn't understand...Mab-"

"Oh, looks like the King of Ice has melted!" Naruto said mockingly.

"Step off, Naruto...THE KING OF ICE HAS MELTED!" Neji Said.

Sasuke was getting irritated. "I DON'T SEE YOU GIVING HINATA OR TENTEN ANY POEMS, Do I? Nope. So, STFU." And walked away.

Neji and Naruto stood baffled.

"He has a point."

"No, Sasuke-Teme does not have a point. He's making a statement."

"It's the same thing, Idiot." Neji walked off.

"WAIT!" And Naruto ran after neji.

...BACK IN CLASS...

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Hopefully, This will attract some old fans and new ones! Reviews are appeciated!

Ride a Bandicoot home,

Scribbles13


	2. 2nd Chappie

Hey, Scribbles13 here. Here is the next installment! I hope you like it!

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

...BACK IN CLASS...

Sasuke was pissed off. He lowered his head and kicked the ground._ Why do they mock me so? I mean, I'm a human being, right? I should be able to have feelings too. _Sasuke sat down at a desk next to sakura. Sasuke's eyes saw the past again; and the pain that was there._That's right, I closed myself in so I wouldn't have to go through the same shit again. Man, Now I see why Naruto and Neji was mocking me. _

_**(Sighs) Hey, emo...get over it.**_

_Eh? Who are you?_

_**Itachi.**_

_WHAT? HE CAN GET IN MINDS TOO!? Oh, wait. No he can't._

_**Dee-dee-dee. I'm the inner Sasuke.**_

_Oh...Apparently now I have an inner Sasuke._

_**You don't have a parent named lee.**_

_I hate you._

_**That's great, emo. I love you too.**_

_Please get out of my mind. Are you here to help me anyway?_

_**I may, What do you need help with?**_

_Well...I'm worried that Sakura may not know which cherry blossom tree I ment. _

_**Why don't you tell her then?**_

_You're stupid. You just can't your crush that you like them!_

_**Why not?**_

_It's embarrasing._

_**Okay then, It's simple then! Just stand under the cherry Blossom Tree until she shows up.**_

_...You're good._

_**Goodbye, Emo.**_

_Can you stop calling me emo?!_

_**(Snickers) No.**_

"Sasuke, Are you okay?", Sakura said with worried eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sasuke stated with a slight blush starting to show over his nose.

"Are you sure, Sasuke? Your face seems awfully red."

When sasuke heard this, he blushed even more. " Yes, I am fine, Sakura. Do not worry about me."

Sakura nodded. "Alrighty, then."

Sasuke glanced at sakura. "Sakura I--"

The teacher cought Sasuke and Sakura talking. "Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Haruno..."

Sakura and Sasuke cringed. "Y-yes, Sensai?"

The teacher looked at them and said, " Would you like the whole class to stop so you can continue your conversation?"

Sakura bowed head. "I'm sorry sensai, I--" She was cut off.

" Can we leave the classroom so we can continue the conversation? I mean, it's so unfair to make the whole class stop because we want to talk..."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with this, "WTF?" Look.

The teacher looked at Sasuke keenly. "Fine. I'll let you go. Detention is the price, though."

Sasuke smiled. "Hn. Okay. Thank you." Sasuke nugged Sakura. "Let's go."

"Sakura go." The teacher said.

"AWW SAKURA! LUCKY GIRL! YOU BETTER GO!", A weird fangirl shouted out.

"GO! GO! GO!" The whole class cherred in unison.

Sakura huffed out a breath. "Okay, I'll go."

Cherring and clapping...and even some "w00t!'s" were heard.

"Alright, Alright, everyone. Settle down, now. That means you Naruto."

Naruto's face was plastered to the door's window. "But I wanna see what's happening!!" Then Naruto saw it. Naruto smiles. "Alright, Teach...You win. I'll sit down." Naruto walked back to his seat and sat down. As the Teacher was back to buisnuess, Neji wispered, "Naruto, What did sasuke do to sakura?" Naruto smiled and said, "You have Byakugan, right? Well, use it." Neji used byakugan, and sees what sasuke did. Neji smiles.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

(Gasp!) What did sasuke do? What happened in the hallway that we don't know about?

Inner Scribbles (IS): Ooh! I know!

Scribbles: Pipe down, idiot they might hear you! . . 

IS: 0o

Scribbles:

Please, no flames. They burn down my house.

See ya!

Scribbles13


End file.
